


I'm Not Good At Math, But That's One Too Many

by EmoBean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, Asshole!Anthony, Blowjobs, Bottom Anthony Iero, Bottom!Frank, Brat Anthony, Brat Tamer Gerard Way, Dom Gerard Way, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Morning Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Sub Frank, Twink Frank Iero, Vibrators, two subs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoBean/pseuds/EmoBean
Summary: Frank and Gerard live a domestic, kinky sex-filled lifestyle, but when Anthony (Frank's twin brother) visits for a while, Gerard can't help but be tempted.





	I'm Not Good At Math, But That's One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts), [lukesdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/gifts).



> Long time no see. After exams are done (next thursday) you should expect me to be uploading some chapters on all my old abandoned works! The finding of a mate might turn into a oneshot series and i'll continue cant tango with two!
> 
> Love you all -D

“Are you sure you’re absolutely fine with my brother staying?” Frank smiled, embracing Gerard in the cramped hallway of their small apartment, his back pressed against the wall. His teeth chewed at one of his nails, his large eyes gazing up at Gerard with a nervous emotion weaved within the amaretto depths. Gerard was absolutely sure that Frank was the one who wasn’t fine with his brother staying, his anxiousness being projected onto himself.

“Definitely, it’s been nearly a year and I haven’t even met your brother, I think I owe the both of you a try at the very least,” Gerard yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the hem of his oversized grey night shirt, Frank’s eyes drifting down to the pale skin revealed as the material lifted. He won’t lie; his mouth did water at the prospect of sinking down to his knees and dragging his tongue along the pale surface, but, when didn’t it? Frank’s boyfriend is hot as fuck, and every bit of him exudes attraction, from his legs to his dark, soft hair.

When would he actually be allowed to do that though? Gerard might be the human embodiment of a teddy bear every other time, but in bed? Frank almost wanted to laugh at the idea of his boyfriend letting him take control over anything sexual. That was not allowed (not that Frank was complaining). It’s not like Gerard was abusive, he was just… very firm in bed. At least that’s how he explained it to Anthony. He refused to let the shorter boy dictate what happened, some part of Gerard completely freaked out when he wasn’t calling the shots. It was just his personality.

“I’ll make you some coffee,” Frank offered, Gerard instantaneously humming in agreement as Frank reached up around the taller man’s neck and standing up on his toes so he could peck him on the lips. Gerard’s pale skin twitched under his touch, probably because the surface of his palms were cold. The wall was also fairly chilly, Frank realised, but the heat of Gerard pressing into his front made him forget all about it. 

Gerard shied away immediately from both the kiss and the cold hands touching his skin, grunting whilst securing Frank’s cute hips with his larger hands. He dug in slightly with his fingertips. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!” Gerard whined, leaning away as he tried to evade Frank’s assault. 

“Fine, I’ll make some coffee, you can brush your teeth, then we can make out. All good?” Frank huffed, clutching at the material of Gerard’s shirt and pulling him closer until he crowded his space unnecessarily, pressing his own body further into the now slightly warmer wall.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Gerard agreed, letting Frank shimmy away and leave to go to the kitchen, departing with a squeak as a large hand encountered his butt, looking over his shoulder just in time to be on the receiving end of an extremely hot smirk. Damn Gerard for being so cheekily-hot, and damn his godly hands for being so prone to spanking him.

Frank stuck his tongue out, darting off before he could get smacked again, even though he wanted it so bad. He wouldn’t mind getting another one, and maybe a few more than that, and just to be sure, one more time for good luck. Gerard always punished him for breaking the rules; it was a fun way for the both of them to resolve their problems, and always resulted in the most mind-blowing sex that would definitely end in Frank laying on the bed, speechless, quivering and twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Gerard stood in place for a moment before walking off himself and changing out of his shirt and into something a little more presentable, for when Anthony arrived. He brushed his teeth mercilessly, a routine he did after every breakfast. He always scolded Frank for being less caring with his teeth, being the gentle enforcer (and sometimes not so gentle control-freak), always reminding him of his personal hygiene. The last thing he wanted was for Frank to ruin his pearly whites, especially with the number of cigarettes he goes through in a week. 

“Coffee’s ready!” Gerard heard Frank’s yell ricocheting in their small home, his usually-timid voice booming, but still without an actual bite behind it. Gerard could never consider Frank scary. His personality may come off as edgy, but to him, Frank was just adorable. The way he clenched his fists by his sides clenched Gerard’s heart, he realised he was so whipped. 

He made his way to the kitchen - the air filled with the delicious aroma of freshly-ground coffee - walking up behind his boyfriend and securing an arm around Frank’s waist, something he had been doing ever since they had moved in together. The move itself being cliché; even Gerard had admitted to himself that his arms belonged wrapped around Frank like a mythological Kraken, with its mighty tentacles wrapped around a small pirate ship.

“Smells divine, babe,” Gerard smirked, kissing the back of Frank’s neck, revelling in the shiver echoing through the smaller mans’ body. He backed away, uncurling his arms and leaving to go sit down at the little table they both built themselves (he smiles just thinking about Frank’s flushed and angry face when he tried to tell Gerard what to do and he wouldn’t listen. Hey, isn’t that the real test in a relationship; building IKEA furniture?). 

Gerard’s mouth watered at the view in front of him – a steaming pot of coffee complete with his favourite and only boyfriend, his perky ass just visible from underneath one of Gerard’s larger shirts. He swiped a few breadcrumbs away from this morning’s toast and jam, excitedly waiting as Frank poured two steaming cups of coffee, adding a little milk and grabbing both mugs, turning to Gerard and placing it on the table before taking a seat himself, his hand reaching across to the little pile of menus stacked between the little china salt and pepper shakers and taking a few out. 

“What do you want to order for lunch?” Frank asked, flicking through their favourite restaurant’s menu, the Thai takeout menu worn from months of heavy use. “Anthony’s coming over, so we need to keep him in mind.”

“I’m fine with anything babe,” Gerard yawned, stretching out his legs and chuckling under his breath as his toes brushed against Frank’s smooth leg. Frank didn’t even flinch or react; he was barely paying attention, his eyes scanning over the different dishes.

“Babe,” Gerard grunted, nudging Frank under the table again with his foot, only receiving an indignant noise in return. He felt like a neglected child, not even needing the attention but simply wanting it. “Frankie!” He said more urgently, receiving no reaction at all this time. He huffed, watching as his boyfriend grabbed a serviette, locating a stray pen and writing a few dishes down as he picked up his phone and dialled a number, listing off the different dishes to the person on the other end. Gerard’s dick began to pay attention more as Frank brought the pen to his mouth, his white teeth chewing on the plastic, a groan resonating from his body. 

Frank looked up, catching his gaze and smirking, wrapping his lips around the end of the pen whilst making eye contact, fluttering his lashes whilst doing so. A rumble sounded in Gerard’s throat, crossing his legs over and trying to avert his gaze. They didn’t have enough time for Frank to slip into subspace, goddamnit. Frank hung up the phone with a smirk.

“Are you okay Gee?” Frank smiled shyly, cutely pulling the collar of his shirt up so he could fiddle with the grey fabric, keeping his gaze locked with Gerard’s.

“You should get changed… Anthony will be here soon, I’m sure he doesn’t want to see his brother’s cute little ass,” Gerard shivered at his own words. He certainly didn’t want Frank covering it up, it was just the fact that he needed time to let his boner go down before Anthony arrived.

“I thought you liked my ass? I’m offended,” Frank laughed, putting the pen down and standing up, a look of fake-hurt on his face.

“Babe, come on,” Gerard pleaded, shuffling his chair back and making grabby hands at his boyfriend, a frown etched on his face when Frank remained a few steps away from him. “Come here.”

“No,” Frank sighed, stepping forward a bit, regardless of what he just said. Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, reaching out and pulling Frank closer to him, the boy clambering onto his lap reluctantly. 

“No? I thought you said earlier that we could make out…” Gerard paused, bringing a single finger up to Frank’s lip and dragging a digit against the perfectly smooth skin there. “Don’t you want that, Frankie?” He whispered, eyes searching Frank’s own dulcet ones. Gerard pulled down on Frank’s lip, revealing his bottom row of teeth, the ones that left impressive marks in the dominant man’s skin just yesterday night. 

The boy parted his lips, tongue dragging along the pad of Gerard’s digit, moistening the skin of his lips along the way. Gerard’s hand braced itself around Frank’s hip, rubbing small circles on the exposed skin of his jutting hipbone as he retracted his other hand from its rather comfortable spot resting on Frank’s lip. 

Frank shuffled in closer, his eyes trailing along Gerard’s own lips. Who could blame him for staring? He was transfixed; curse his brother for not giving them enough time to fuck. He threw his head back, sighing as he closed his eyes, brows furrowed with exasperation.

“We need to get ready, my brother will be here soon,” Frank now becoming the insistent one, gasping as Gerard’s lips trailed along the sensitive skin of his neck, light kisses pressed just under his scorpion tattoo. Gerard ignored him, suckling lightly in hopes of drawing a few noises from the boy in his lap.

“Gerard, seriously, I,” Frank sputtered as the light kisses turned into harsh sucking motions, sharp pain and slight pleasure eddying through his body. He clutched at the material of Gerard’s band shirt, incredibly hard and so, so aroused.

“We have enough time Frank, let’s just- “

Frank almost screamed in frustration when the doorbell rang, the tension in his lower half desperately needing to be released. He jumped off Gerard as if he was made of hot coals, brushing himself off hastily even though there was no grime present on his jeans. “Shit, that’s him. I need to get changed, can you invite him in?”

Gerard nodded, cheeks flushed. He willed his boner away, thinking back to the time where he caught Mikey and Pete having sex just a few months ago, oh, ew.

He took deep breaths, the tent in his pants less noticeable. He smiled up at Frank, even though he was nervous to meet Anthony for the first time, by himself.

“And just watch out, my brother… he can be a little, intense,” Frank said, leaving abruptly. Gerard sighed, getting up with a grunt and storming to the front door, the bell now ringing continuously. Surely there’s nothing wrong with his sibling, maybe his judgement is skewed. And what did he mean by intense?

“I’m coming, hang on!” Gerard grunted, packing away their bong that was laying on the couch in a nearby drawer and chucking some of Frank’s… intimates in the hamper on his way to the door. He ran to the wooden door, undoing the latch, and shoving the door open, exhaling heavily. 

His heart stopped for a moment, the figure across the corridor looking down at their phone before their attention was drawn to Gerard standing in the doorway. 

“Anthony, uh, w-welcome,” Gerard stuttered out, eyes darting across the guy’s tattoos, his blonde and black hair, his generally small figure and the smudge of eyeliner around his eyes. His lips – so much like Frank’s, kissable and a pastel shade of pink that matched his slightly pale, olive skin.

“Thanks,” Anthony lopsidedly grinned, tucking his phone in his back pocket and his hands in his front. Gerard noticed the chipping black polish on his nails, something Frank used to do. He stopped once he started working a part-time job, but the look was still endearing. 

Gerard realised he was staring, clearing his throat quickly. “Would you, uh, like to come in?” He cursed himself for being so awkward. He needed to stop, he was his boyfriend’s brother for fucks’ sake! Even if they looked exactly alike, that was no excuse for the brief thoughts that flittered through his mind, wondering if Anthony looked just like Frank when he was right on the edge of pleasure, wondered if he was submissive like his brother, wondered if the two made the same face when they came. 

He walked him through to the living room, sighing in relief when he realised Frank (being the little fairy he is) had whipped through the room and fairy-godmothered it on his way to the bedroom. Gerard was proud. 

“Would you like some tea… coffee?” Gerard hesitated once they entered the kitchen, unsure of himself as Anthony kicked his shoes off to the side without a care. He hoped he masked the wince he made when the dirty soles of his shoes bounced on the tile, banging against the dry wall before skidding to a stop as Anthony plopped himself down into one of the seats. 

“Some whiskey, if you have any. My feet are sore,” Anthony wiggled his toes before skidding his chair back a tad, propping his legs up on the dining table, unaware of Gerard almost gagging. Frank and Gerard ate there! His tolerance wearing thin already, Gerard opened one of the cupboards and reached up to the top, the liquor shelf dusty from not seeing very many days of traffic.

“So, Gerard. Frank’s told me heaps about you,” Anthony chuckled, Gerard freezing slightly before regaining his composure, pouring out a dribble in the bottom of an old glass that was a gift from Elena. He turned to Anthony, avoiding eye contact as he set the glass down, sitting across from him. 

“Good things I hope,” Gerard laughed, cringing internally at the discomfort that was oh so evident in his voice as he wrung his hands together. Had Frank talked to his brother about him…? And if so, to what extent? His face most likely visibly paled as he thought back to the things him and Frank had done together, right down to the bedroom details in their rawest form. 

“Oh yes,” Anthony cracked his knuckles, tap, tap, tapping away at the tabletop with his fingertips. “I’ve heard plenty. You sure do treat my brother well, don’t you?” Anthony smirked, continuing to drum off-beat in a menacing manner.

Immediately, Gerard flushed bright red. He knew exactly what Anthony was insinuating. “I’ve heard all about your 8 inch- “

“Anthony!” Gerard heard a screech behind him, visibly relaxing as he recognised Frank’s voice immediately, feeling two hands bracket his shoulders and knead at the tense muscle gently. “Don’t scare my boyfriend off!” Frank rested his arms around Gerard’s neck.

“Hang on, why did you tell him how bi- “

“You came just in time for lunch! I hope you don’t mind, I ordered Thai. It should be here soon.” Frank interjected, an obvious look exchanged from the two brothers. “Gee, baby, can you get a pack of smokes from my bedside table?”

Gerard turned to him, giving him the snarkiest look possible over his shoulder. Frank was so paying for this later. He loved smokes just as much as Frankie did, but in the house? It was his strictest rule, no smoking before lunch, and definitely no smoking inside, also, didn’t he just come from the fucking bedroom?

“Uh yeah, let’s all have some. Anthony, would you like to join us on the balcony?” Gerard lightly suggested, clasping harshly at the edge of the table. He crossed his fingers and hoped that Anthony would agree, but surprisingly, Frank was the first to interject.

“Nonsense,” Frank dismissed him. “Anthony and I get dreadful sick, you know how cold it is outside.”

With a grumble, Gerard got up, walking around Frank as he went to take Gerard’s seat. On the way out, he pinched his boyfriend’s butt hard enough to probably redden the skin, evoking an obvious squeak from Frank. Take that, Gerard thought, the movement only acting as a prologue to what he was getting later. 

Gerard desperately tried to tune out the whispers of the two brothers as he left the kitchen, already feeling soured from the first encounter with Frank’s brother. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing; separating Gerard from his baby, testing his patience. God, he missed the orderly way him and Frank went through their day, even if it was cliché and domestic.

Almost crushing the stupid cigarettes in his hands, he breathed deeply a few times just to regain his composure. Whenever Frank disobeyed him, the solution was easy, the punishment fun. The method left Gerard wanting his boyfriend to step out of line again and again and again… 

This was Anthony though, Frank’s brother. He couldn’t spank him, he couldn’t make him quiver and shake with pain and pleasure, something he was so accustomed to doing to his Frankie. He couldn’t deny his attraction to his boyfriends’ brother; they were one in the same, both short, cute, and twinks, although Frank had grown slightly out of his punk phase, Anthony obviously hadn’t.

On the way back, he silenced his steps in hopes of eavesdropping on the other’s conversation. He stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and leant against the wall, listening intently.

“-yeah, the sex is mind-blowing,” Frank whispered. Gerard could almost hear the smirk in his voice, the two brothers gossiping like schoolgirls. 

“Details, please! My sex life is so dry,” Anthony chuckled, Gerard’s eyes twitching as the sound of fingers drumming on the table drifting to his ears. 

“Well… if I was you right now, Gerard would’ve tied me down on the bed already for being so unclean,” Frank giggled. “Sometimes he leaves me there with a vibrator in… sometimes he’ll fuck my mouth while I still have it inside me.”

“Oh my god! You’re so fucking lucky, do you know how hard it is to find cute art nerds that can fuck good?” Anthony sighed.

Gerard blushed, he was considered as a cute art nerd? He willed his blush away, walking away silently, then walking back to the kitchen with audible steps, covering his tracks like buffy the vampire slayer; walking his horse backwards.

“So, are we still good with the plan for tomorrow- “

Anthony cut his words short as Gerard entered the room, looking down at his fingers nervously. Gerard was confused.

“I found your smokes,” Gerard gestured at the packet in his hands. He shuffled over anxiously, uneased by the silence that fell over the three, leaving an uncomfortable aura in the room.

Frank stood up with a wide smile, tugging Gerard over as he snatched the cigarettes away. Gerard sat down where Frank was seated, his boyfriend happily sitting down on his lap.

The two brothers immediately lit two of the hazardous sticks with a lighter Anthony produced from his pockets, striking up an aimless conversation about their aunt. Gerard traced his fingers lightly over Frank’s back, lost in his own thoughts.

Long since had he forgotten what the topic of discussion was, Gerard lost in the soft fabric of Frank’s shirt when suddenly Frank shifted in his lap, his ass creating a friction point between the two. The one underneath the other let out a muffled groan, Gerard willing away his second erection for the day, except Frank didn’t stop. 

Gerard desperately grabbed at his boyfriend’s hips, stilling his movements. He made sure to dig in with his fingernails as a warning.

The doorbell rang, Frank beginning to get up. “That’ll be the takeaway, you guys wait here.”

“No,” Anthony insisted, standing up whilst gesturing at his brother to do the opposite. “It’s on me, I’ll be right back,” and with that he left.

Immediately, Frank turned around in Gerard’s lap, rolling his hips downwards. “Fuck, I want you so bad, Gee,” he said, leaning in to suck on the man’s neck as he rutted into Gerard desperately. He cried out as Gerard’s hand snaked up to Frank’s soft black hair, wrenching his head back harshly. 

“You are in deep trouble, Frank,” Gerard bit his lip, eyes darkening with lust, “When Anthony goes to bed tonight I am going to fuck you so hard you can’t breathe.”

Frank gulped nervously, wincing from the prickling pain in his scalp caused by Gerard’s tight grip, but still hard and desperate. Gerard’s hand left his hair, trailing down the boy’s back and dipping into the back of his jeans, hands securing around his ass and squeezing roughly, thrusting his hard cock up into Frank’s own.

The whimper that came from Frank drove Gerard mad; those high-pitched noises that fell from his pink lips always did. He slipped his hands out of Frank’s underwear with one final squeeze. The boy remained flushed as he turned around, the steps that grew louder and louder indicating that his brother was coming back. 

Gerard’s face was set in a permanent smirk, knowing that Frank would be desperately hard and achy for the rest of the day. Anthony pranced back into the room with the plastic bag of hot food, setting it on the table. 

”Frank, honey, do you want to grab some dishes for us?” Gerard asked with a firm voice, knowing the order would fluster him even further. Frank huffed, hands strategically placed in front of his crotch as he fetched some plates for the two.

“So Gerard, can I ask what you do for a living?” Anthony queried, leaning forwards on his elbows as Frank busied himself with the cutlery and plates, dropping a fork on the floor by accident, flustered beyond belief as he picked it back up. 

“Well, I run a gallery. The stuff’s mostly mine, but I do collaboration with Frank sometimes…” Gerard bit his tongue, knowing that his statement would raise a few questions. He noticed that Frank stopped tinkering around, his movements freezing up.

“Oh? I didn’t know Frank could draw,” Anthony raised an eyebrow.

Gerard gritted his teeth. “It’s Avant Garde, it doesn’t have to be good or make any sense to be considered as art.” 

“And how does it look?” Anthony questioned, swirling some of the lukewarm alcohol in his glass left over from lunch as he quirked his eyebrows. Frank didn’t have an artistic bone in his body, except for his talent with the guitar. 

“A bloody mess,” Frank interjected, bringing over the dishes and another chair so he didn’t have to endure the torture of Gerard’s hard-on digging into his backside. The three of them ate in relative silence, Frank receiving smirks from his brother, his face saying that he knew exactly what the two of them were doing whilst Anthony was gone. He was also receiving glares from Gerard every time he brushed his sock-clad foot against his boyfriend’s leg.

“So, Gerard, did you help Frank paint it?” Anthony pushed further, wiping his mouth with the edge of the tablecloth. Frank nudged his brother under the table. “What?” Anthony glared at his brother.

Gerard cleared his throat, clenching his fists to prevent himself from commenting on Anthony’s uncleanliness. “We had a twenty-four-hour long sex marathon where we covered ourselves in paint and fucked on a canvas,” Gerard grunted, looking pointedly at a flushed Frank. Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Frankie, he thought. 

Anthony choked on his fresh glass of whiskey, looking up at the two of them with wide eyes. He focused on Frank. “You didn’t tell me about that!”

Immediately, Frank kicked Anthony in the shin so hard the table shuffled over, the wooden legs screeching against the linoleum flooring. He gritted his teeth, nervously looking over at Gerard, who shot him a look that screamed ‘you will pay for that later’. Frank gulped, a shiver running down his spine at the prospect of Gerard punishing him later, just down the hall from his slumbering brother. 

“So, what did my lovely boyfriend tell you exactly?” Gerard gritted, placing his knife and fork down, occupying his strong grip with Frank’s knee under the table, tensing every now and then. 

Anthony and Frank shared a look, both nervous and oh so submissive. Gerard shook the thought of having two almost-identical subs kneeling in front of him, the thought travelling to his spank-bank for when Frank was out with friends and he was at home. “Just… things.”

Gerard raised his eyebrow, obviously not happy with the answer. Anthony visibly shivered.

“Well… I haven’t had sex in ages, or ever had a boyfriend that could get me off, so… Frank shared his sex life with me.”

Frank’s head bowed submissively, hands behind his back, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Gerard or Anthony.

“Ah, I see,” Gerard breathed out of his nose harshly, “You enjoy bragging about me fucking you, huh?”

“No sir, I – “

“We’ll discuss this later, Frank.” Anthony’s eyes widened at the word ‘sir’, his shocked expression turning into something unreadable as he looked between the two in bewilderment.

After the exchange, the three of them ate in complete silence, Gerard ordering Frank to clear up the dishes before skulking off to his studio. He painted and sketched, working on some important pieces for the gallery. He worked late, the floor to ceiling window in the room showing the waning light until Gerard had to lean over and turn the lamp on.

He could hear muttered words and footsteps outside the door before a soft knock echoed through the wooden door. Gerard muttered a ‘come in’, swinging in his large desk chair to face Frank, who was looking very sheepish.

The boy took a few steps forward but hesitated, gnawing on his bottom lip with his eyes looking at the ground. He stayed there until Gerard sighed, gesturing Frank to come closer, the boy clambering into his lap but still avoiding eye contact. 

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, “I understand it’s hard to keep a secret, but please enlighten me on why you shared details with your brother about our sex life.”

Frank looked up at him with wide glossy eyes, his face illuminated only by the weak light coming from the desk lamp. “It’s just so hard to not want to share you, Gee,” Frank whimpered a little as Gerard’s hands rested on his hips. “I mean- share stuff about you,” he corrected himself, covering up his anxiousness with a cough, wincing as he stumbled over his words. 

“Oh…” Gerard trailed off, his ego swelling. “That’s kind of flattering I guess.”

The boy in his lap finally made eye contact, leaning forward onto his shoulder and sighing, the air reaching out and tickling at Gerard’s neck.

“I love you, baby,” Frank muttered, kissing Gerard’s pulse point softly, lovingly. 

“I love you too, but your brother’s a fucking feral.”

Frank laughed at that, nuzzling in further. “If I was Anthony you would’ve punished me for hours for doing all that shit.”

“You’re right,” Gerard chuckled, “it’d be like that time when you punched a hole in one of my paintings because you were mad.”

“Shut up!” Frank whined, a light blush settling across his cheeks as he nipped at Gerard’s collarbone poking out of the collar of his shirt. “I really liked that one, and you still put it in the gallery so it doesn’t matter!” His face was probably completely red, hiding his face away.

Gerard laughed and ruffled Frank’s hair, pulling him in closer by the loops of his jeans. He waited for a while before speaking, carding his fingers through the boy’s soft hair. “You were very sassy with me today, and don’t think I forgot about all that teasing you did.”

Frank gulped, swallowing his anxiousness, and boldly meeting Gerard’s eyes. 

“You love it,” Frank smirked, leaning back slightly, and running his hand through his own hair, arching his back slightly. He was doing that thing that he always did; testing Gerard’s patience, stretching him like a tensile string until he snapped. Of course, Gerard’s been with Frank long enough to be able to tell when the boy was doing this – teasing.

“You were very rude, Frank,” Gerard chided, sliding a hand into his partner’s back pocket. He squeezed harshly. “You know what happens to rude boys.”

Frank shivered with fear and excitement, shaking his head dumbly. Gerard rocked his hips forward, simultaneously pushing Frank’s lower half into him by the hand in his back pocket. Frank gasped as Gerard’s large member collided with his smaller one, a shock of arousal fleeting through him.

“They get punished.”

Both Gerard and Frank were too turned on to notice the eyes peeping through the cracked-open door, watching as the dominant man put his submissive over his lap, tugging the jeans he was wearing down his legs along with his underwear.

A short, sharp smack echoed through the studio, followed by a whimper leaving Frank’s mouth, the noise itself desperate and needy as the spanking pushed the boy’s crotch firmly into Gerard’s lap. “Gerard, please- ah!” Frank yelped as Gerard delivered a particularly hard smack to his ass, watching with eyes glazed over with power as the man writhed helplessly in his lap, hard with desire and pain. 

“What is it,” Gerard steeled, “what do you need?” He smacked the boy lightly again, rubbing his smooth palm against the pained flesh. 

“Y-you, I need you,” Frank whimpered, nuzzling his side in closer to Gerard’s torso. 

“I don’t know if you deserve it… what if you just go and brag to Anthony?” He chided, smacking again especially hard and revelling in the yelp falling from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I couldn’t help it,” Frank squirmed, “you give it to me so good, I just needed to tell him!”

Gerard was pleased with the answer, smirking at the thought of Frank being so satisfied and happy with how he was treated in the bedroom that he had to share the experiences with his brother.

Reaching behind him and into the drawers of his desk, Gerard pulled out lotion, millions of bottles of the stuff – and lube – stashed around the house just in case situations like this arose. Spreading the stuff over Frank’s red ass, he rubbed it in until he was satisfied that it would heal well, pulling up the boy’s jeans and underwear.

Gerard nearly pushed Frank off his lap, tugging him to his feet and pushing him towards the door. The two of them tiptoed out of the office, careful to be quiet.

Frank swore he saw movement at the end of the dark corridor, but when they reached the living room, Anthony was fast asleep on the couch. He brushed off the odd feeling that settled in his stomach, quietly padding past the couch with Gerard in tow, giggling not-so subtly as they passed by his supposedly sleeping twin. 

He almost swore as Gerard slammed the door shut, turning to scold him about making so much noise so late when his boyfriend advanced on him with a menacing yet sexy look in his eyes, meeting their lips in a tangled and urgent kiss, Gerard’s hands bracketing themselves around his sides and crushing the front of his body into his own. 

Gerard’s tongue ran over Frank’s lower lip, his teeth replacing his tongue and tugging playfully on it. Frank whimpered into the kiss, the two of them eventually parting for breath. 

“You drive me insane, Frank. You really do,” Gerard growled out, giving him a quick peck as he led him back onto the mattress, pushing him onto it roughly. Frank took the opportunity to shuffle back onto the bed.

“I’m gonna give you something to brag to Anthony about,” Gerard said as he stepped back, ripping his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him, Frank doing the same but still distracted by the taller man. Gerard pushed his pants down, stepping off and walking back to the bed, grabbing Frank by the ankles and tugging him away from the head of the bed and closer to him, tugging his pants off.

“Please…” Frank trailed off, placing his hands on Gerard’s shoulders. He was more than eager and willing, thirsty and waiting for the blissful release his boyfriend always promised, and from the looks of it, that was exactly what he was going to receive. 

And yeah, of course Frank was going to brag about this to his twin brother, it was why Gerard was doing what he was doing… or mostly why he was going to. The real problem was going to be staying quiet the whole time that Gerard was pleasing him. 

Frank let out a gasp as Gerard roughly spread his thighs, pushing them apart and settling between them. He could feel his boyfriend’s hardness pressing between his own legs, feeling the hot throbbing heat coming from his underwear with a look equally as smouldering. Gerard fumbled desperately in the bedside drawer, blindly fumbling as his lips were locked in a heart wrenching kiss that made his knees clamp around his boyfriend’s waist.

Almost making a triumphant noise as he located the lube, Gerard then tugging Frank’s underwear off his lithe body and throwing it over his shoulder. Slicking two of his fingers with just enough lube, he spread the boy’s legs further apart from where they had been clenched around his waist, placing the tips of his fingers at his entrance and slowly sliding in.

The boy was still slightly stretched from the vigorous fucking he had endured the night before, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Once he had gone knuckles-deep, he pulled the slick digits out slightly before slamming them back in, purposefully missing the boy’s prostate just so he could revel in the sound of Frank’s desperate moans and pleas. 

“Take it like the good boy you are,” Gerard ordered, assaulting Frank’s entrance over and over, slapping Frank’s hand away as he tried to reach down and jerk off his hard, leaking cock, Gerard immediately scolding him, his fingers ceasing their movement. “Do I need to re-train you, Frank?” Gerard said angrily as he pinned Frank’s hand to the bedspread next to his waist. “Are you too busy acting like a slut to remember that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself?”

The boy beneath him shook his head desperately. “No, definitely not, sir,” Frank whined, thrusting down onto the intruding fingers.

Reluctantly, Gerard withdrew the digits, rubbing the sparse amount of lube left onto his aching cock, almost getting lost in touching himself until Frank snapped him out of it with a whine. He pressed the blunt head of his dick to Frank’s needy hole, waiting a tense and stretched-out second until he finally pushed in, hitting home with a final thrust. 

“Been w-waiting so long for you to snap,” Frank gasped out, hissing as he felt the stretch that made his lower body shake. “Thought you were going to bend me over your lap right in front of Anthony,” Frank smirked at that, yelping as Gerard withdrew and snapped his hips back in so hard that he got pushed up the bed.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Gerard teased as he relentlessly thrusted, angling himself so he ploughed into Frank’s prostate, smirking as Frank could only reply with whines and incoherent slurs, the whites of his eyes shown from where they were rolled back into his skull from pleasure. He secured his hands on the jutting hipbones on the body below him, lifting Frank slightly to achieve the perfect angle that had him squealing constantly. “Would you like me to show your brother who you belong to? Do you think he’d like to – f-fuck – do you think he’d like watching you get degraded?”

“N-n-no, I – ah, fuck, Gerard!” Frank whimpered, spread out and desperate. Sweat glistened and collected in his collarbones and highlighted the planes of his stomach. Frank was always a skinny little thing, flat stomach and thin arms, his body shape contrasting against Gerard’s slightly taller and bigger body. Although, Gerard has been rather happy with his slimmer physique recently, despite Frank’s complaints.

Looking down at the writhing body below him, Gerard couldn’t believe how lucky he was to settle down with someone as amazing as Frank. He placed his hands on the boy’s thighs, pushing his legs over his shoulders. He was broken out of his observing by the broken whimper that left Frank’s mouth, building up a harsh and unforgiving pace.

Frank was past words, Gerard’s hard and aching cock pulsating in him as every muscle in his body tensed, the feeling so familiar, yet so alien at the same time. Gerard teasingly withdrew a few inches before slamming back into the quivering boy hard, jamming against his prostate whilst completely ignoring Frank’s hard and desperate member trapped between the two of them. 

“P-please, Gerard, I need – “

“What do you need, for me to touch you?” Gerard chided, smirking down at the writhing body beneath him. Frank retaliated by raking his nails down Gerard’s back, raising red lines and drawing a hiss from the man above him.  
“You fucking whore!” He yelled, pausing his thrusts as he pulled off Frank’s hands, grabbing him by the wrist and pushing the both of them so hard into the bed that there was sure to be bruises in the morning.   
Frank internally smirked, knowing his brother could hear the both of them fucking like animals just down the hallway. All thoughts were cut off once Frank felt a hand wrap around his throat, the familiar feeling of Gerard choking him so familiar and sensual that he felt overcome with the sensations washing over him, speedily reaching his peak.

Gerard was already high on lust, his orgasm blinding him as he tripped on the power he had over Frank, cumming in waves with Frank until both the boys could barely feel their own bodies. 

“F-fuck, Frank,” Gerard sighed, pulling out of Frank and watching tiredly as his own seed leaked out of the boy beneath him. Frank smiled lightly, looking up at Gerard with blown pupils, chucking a forearm over his face whilst panting heavily. 

The next thing Frank could feel was sun streaming on his face, grimacing and groaning. “What the fuck!” He yelled out to no one in particular, almost hitting himself when he realised he didn’t shut the curtains last night. 

Listening carefully, he couldn’t hear anything, just a mild scuffling in the living room. He checked the time, ten o’clock. Gerard should be painting and Anthony was probably still asleep. 

He hissed as he sat up too quickly, pain throbbing through his lower half. He felt oddly full until he realised Gerard had put a plug in him. This one was black, probably new, as Frank had never seen it before. At the bottom of the bed was some freshly folded clothes, Frank’s heart warming at the domestic little gesture. He had even put fuzzy socks on top!

Getting changed took a little work considering the plug and the bruises on his wrists, but he managed, loving how Gerard had picked his favourite worn-out sweater with a few rips in it and the black jeans to match.

“Gerard, it’s fucking cold, turn the thermostat up!” Frank yelled out as he exited the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Anthony was awake, perched atop the kitchen counter, and scrolling on his phone. Next to him was a half-eaten slice of toast and a glass of chocolate milk that was still full.

When he finally acknowledged Frank’s presence, he looked up with a smirk, lifting his glass to his mouth and taking a long, calculated sip.

“Why are y- “

“Tell me everything, Frank,” Anthony pried, hopping off the counter and leaning against it instead. When he didn’t reply, Anthony prowled closer to him, skirting around the edge of the counter.

“We just had plain, vanilla sex, it was nothing noteworthy- “

“Bullshit,” Anthony giggled, “Tell me everything, was it good? Was it… rough?” Frank shoved Anthony away, Anthony shoving back until Frank tackled him, giggling as they wrestled and shoved whilst yelling swears at each other.

“I can see the bruises on your wrists, don’t lie to me hoe!” Anthony yelled, grunting as Frank kicked him off and shoved him over.

“Excuse me? I’m not the one who was the centrepiece of a gay orgy!” Frank bit back, smiling as Anthony cursed at him. 

“Well at least I’m not a total cumslut!”

“Fucking brat!” The two of the boys were two busy yelling at each other to notice Gerard standing in the doorway to the kitchen/living room with flushed cheeks and bitten lips. Anthony and Frank quickly broke apart once they heard someone clearing their throat, the two of them blushing as they realised Gerard had seen them. 

Something else that was noticeable was the bulge in Gerard’s paint-splattered sweatpants, awkwardly coupling with the flush on his face.

“Gay… orgy?” Gerard asked, the question lingering in the air. Frank burst into a fit of laughter whilst Anthony’s face turned a dark shade of pink. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, it was one time thing.”

“Sure it was,” Frank said, snorting through his nose as he tried to contain his giggles, yelping as Anthony punched him square in the shoulders. “Are you alright, Gee?” He looked concerned now, Gerard spacing out as he looked between the two. 

“I think your boyfriend got a stiffy from watching us wrestle,” Anthony blurted out rather rudely. 

“Anthony you fucking – “ Frank cut himself off as Gerard turned abruptly and walked away, Anthony giggling obnoxiously.

Gerard came back with his keys, his coat draped over one arm. “I’m headed to the gallery for the afternoon, can I trust you two here alone?”

Anthony and Frank shot each-other a mischievous smirk. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
